


3 Years And Counting

by ghost_nerd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, ask me later, i have no idea at this point, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_nerd/pseuds/ghost_nerd
Summary: Quinn is not a fighter, yet she finds herself offered up as a recruit for the new Lancelot at Kingsman. She knows she has no chance but that won't stop her from trying.  With help from Eggsy and Roxy she should make it to the end of the three years.This is a slow burn and I do intend make the maturity rating true.





	1. First Impressionsl

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic on here. The first one has had to be postponed for a mixture of reasons but I will return to it at some point. Bare with me on this one as well. Leave any feedback you have in the comments good or bad.

First Impressions

Quinn Edwards wasn’t one for any sort of physical altercation. Guns, fisticuffs knives. All of it was lost on her. She did, however, have a knack for the cutting insult and stinging retorts. Yet, somehow, she found herself in amongst the new recruits at Kingsman headquarters. She was intelligent, tech savvy to the extreme, hacking and coding were like breathing to her. She had found it relatively simple to hack into NASA’s systems purely for educational reasons. She didn’t touch anything, except maybe schematics of old tech. And possibly new prototypes. How else would she keep up to date?  
She may have also “borrowed” said schematics to build her own machinery. Nobody noticed though, so no harm done.  
Physical exertion was not her second nature. The one time her family tried to get her to ride horses with them she was so freaked out by the horse that it got scared and bolted. Horses are so sensitive. In all honesty, any kind of sport made her nervous and her stomach flip flopped at the thought. Much like it was doing right now.  
With tense muscles that had brought her shoulders up by her ears, she sat on the bed she had claimed for herself between the only other two women in the room. Eyes wide and watching the circle of people in the centre of the room, she pressed her thumb into the palm of her hand. She started to wonder why Matthew, known here as Agent Tristan, thought she would make a great fit here. Quinn had asked him. His answer had given her some confidence at the time.  
“I was just like you before I started the training. I was afraid of my own shadow back then. I really believe you can do this, pup.”  
He called everyone younger than him pup. It was a habit of his she found somewhat endearing.   
As she watched the posh boys that she had spent her entire life trying to avoid, she felt the little confidence she’d had slip away. She may have been born into a well-to-do family, with an estate and money enough to feed a developing nation three times over, but she wanted no part in any of it. As she looked around, Quinn realised she had been dumped in at the deep-end of it all.  
Feeling herself begin to panic, she closed her eyes and began her breathing exercises.   
Inhale through the nose, one, two, and exhale through the mouth.  
After a few moments she felt herself relax a little. She stopped, holding her breath when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Slowly, Quinn opened her eyes, meeting the concerned gaze of the occupant of the bed to the right of her’s.  
“Are you alright?” The woman asked quietly, concern shadowing her brows, her knees bent so she was level with Quinn.  
Quinn nodded timidly. “I’ll be fine. I’m just… uncomfortable in new and potentially dangerous situations.”  
The woman smiled and sat down next to her, extending her hand for Quinn to shake.  
“I’m Roxanne Morton. Just call me Roxy.”  
“Quinn Edwards,” Quinn offered, shaking Roxy’s hand.  
“Well Quinn. There’s only three girls here. I think we should stick together.”  
Quinn smiled with a little more confidence now, nodding her head in agreement.  
“I think so too.”  
Roxy returned her smile with a comforting one. “I’m here if you need me.”  
“Thank you,” Quinn whispered feeling herself relax even more.

It was then the door opened and the last of the new recruits arrived. He wasn’t like the others, who were all wearing university blazers or tweed jackets. The newcomer was wearing a polo shirt, a bomber jacket, jeans, trainers and a snapback cap which he had deliberately sat at a lopsided angle atop his head.  
He stuck out like a sore thumb and glanced around the room as though he was well aware of his not contradictory surroundings. Quinn herself was dressed more appropriately if she were interviewing for a library job. She was wearing a flower pattern shirt, a warm grey cardigan, with a navy blue full line midi skirt with wool tights to match. Her amber hair was tied back in a messy low-bun with a single bumblebee hair clip keeping her fringe out of her face.  
With a sigh, she glanced at Roxy who had also spotted the newcomer, as did the circle of recruits.  
“Fall in,” a commanding voice came from the bald, bespectacled man behind the newcomer.  
Quinn followed Roxy into the huddle of recruits in the centre of the room, copying their stance as best she could. The man stood facing them all, clipboard in hand and hardened expression in place. “Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Merlin,” he stated flatly. “You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world.” He paused, looking around at them all job interview in the world.” He paused, looking around at them all. “One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Lancelot.”  
Stepping over to Quinn’s bed, he picked up the folded green sheet that had been sitting at the end of the bed.  
“Can anybody tell me what this is?”   
Everyone except Quinn and the last person to arrive raised their hand. Merlin gestured to Posh-boy front and centre and everyone let their hands drop to their side.  
“Body bag, sir,” Posh-boy answered.  
Quinn’s eyes widened in shock, and she audibly gulped. To the point and fucking scary.  
“Correct.” Merlin stated, dropping the body bag back onto the bed. “Charlie, isn’t it?”  
“Yes sir,” Posh-boy answered. A smug smile flashed across his features before he managed to school them.  
“Good,” Merlin praised before continuing. “In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your names on that bag. You will write the details of your next of kin, on that bag.”  
As he spoke, Quinn felt her heart rate pick up, her anxiety building with each word he spoke.  
Merlin moved back to his previous spot and slipped a hand in his pocket, resting it there.  
“This represents your acknowledgement of the risks you’re about to take.” He looked over the top of his glasses at them all, his eyes landing on Quinn. “As well as your agreement of strict confidentiality. Which incidentally, if you break will result in you. And your next of kin. Being in. That. Bag.” He made sure they understood the severity of his words at the end of his statement.  
Quinn looked around and caught the look of surprise on the last recruit’s face.   
“Is that understood?” Quinn turned her attention back on Merlin, to see an almost amused look cross his face. “Good.”   
Merlin turned to leave. “Fall out.” He commanded before leaving the room, the door closing and locking behind him.  
The group broke away. Quinn slowly shuffled over to her bed and stared at the body bag that Merlin had picked up earlier.   
“Roxanne,” she heard Roxy say behind her. Quinn turned to find Roxy making introductions to the last recruit to arrive.  
“I’m Eggsy,” he murmured, as he shook Roxy’s hand firmly.  
“Eggy?” Roxy asked, confused.  
“Nah Eggsy,” he smiled at her.  
“Eggy?” Charlie asked as he swaggered up behind Eggsy, hands on his hips.  
“Where did they dig you up?”  
Quinn rolled her eyes and consciously left the conversation, settling her attention back on the body bag. Sighing, she dug a pen out of her messenger bag and removed the card from the plastic sleeve on the body bag. She stared at the three sections listed bluntly on it.   
Name  
Blood Type  
Next of Kin  
She hesitated, pen in hand. Is this what she really wanted? It was better than the nothing back at her parents’ estate. It was better than being stuck there with her mother, being told she isn’t good enough. Isn’t lady like enough. Couldn’t make a good wife for the husband she didn’t want anyway. Her mother had tried to marry her off to several eligible billionaires, each one she did her best to put off by being covered in motor oil when she met them. This was her way out. What does it say about her that she would risk a horrible death to get away from her own mother?  
Ironically it was one of her “suitors” who brought her here. The Lady Edwards did not understand when the man she spoke to said that “women aren’t really his type”. And so, Quinn befriended the very-much-in-love-with-another-man Agent Tristan. They had bonded over her hobbies, he had found them to be the most fantastic things. The look on her mother’s face when he had asked Quinn what she had been working on that week.   
The man had saved her. She had to at least try.   
Biting her lip, she filled out her full name, her blood type (AB+) and listed her eldest brother as he next of kin. He’d always been very protective of her. The Lady Edwards would refuse to even recognise her as a daughter if she were to die here. It was her brother Jamie that had her a motto: Just make sure you can.  
Quinn smiled when she remembered the time he tried to coax her on to a horse for the first time. She was thirteen and was having none of it. She didn’t want to be there; the horse was nervous because she was nervous, and Jamie was beginning to lose patience with her. The horse eventually reared and galloped off into the wilderness and her brother admitted defeat. It took him four hours to get the horse to trust him enough to let him lead her back to the stables.  
When he had asked her why she had hacked into NASA’s files she quoted his words back to him. He pursed his lips and just nodded his head. “Not what I meant bumblebee but fair enough.”

Checking over the piece of card in her hand, she slipped it back inside the plastic sleeve and flipped the folded body bag over, so she wouldn’t have to look at the details.  
“Amelia, Eggsy,” Quinn returned to the here and now as Roxy was introducing Eggsy to the only other female candidate. How is she so good at formality?   
Amelia shook Eggsy’s hand and leaned in closer to him. “Don’t take any notice of those guys.” She glanced behind her at the country-club set, throwing them a dirty look.  
“That’s what I told him,” Roxy claimed, giving them her own angry glare.  
Amelia moved over and threw her hand out to Quinn. “Hi, I’m Amelia.”  
“Quinn.” Quinn stood and shook Amelia’s hand.   
“Wonderful to meet you Quinn,” Amelia stated as she let her hand drop, her smile widened.  
“Oh, you too,” Quinn replied, her shyness rearing its ugly head.  
Amelia smiled widely and moved over to her own bed.  
Righting herself, Quinn moved over to stand next to Roxy and Eggsy. Extending her own hand to repeat her introductions.   
“I feel like I’ve just sold my soul or something,” glancing at the card in Eggsy’s hand.  
“Don’t worry about it, “Roxy shook her head and raised her eyebrows in an ‘I-know-better’ sort of way. “It’s just scare tactics. Classic army technique. No-one is going to die,” she reassured them. Her confidence relieved some of the tension, though it did come off as slightly cocky.  
A bout of laughter erupted behind them. Quinn and Eggsy turned to the noise before returning to the conversation.  
“Shame,” Eggsy jested, before filling out his own card.   
And hand appeared between Quinn and Eggsy, and Roxy’s look of annoyance gave a clue as to who it was.  
“Charlie,” posh-boy introduced himself loudly. Quinn stared at his hand before deciding not to piss anyone off before her training had even started.  
“Quinn. Edwards,” she quickly shook his hand.  
“Edwards?” Charlie repeated, keeping her hand firmly in his. “Anthony Edwards is you father.” He did not pose that part as a question.  
Quinn tensed before nodding, trying her best to retract her hand from his.  
“My father knows your father,” Charlie boasted.   
“Good for him,” Quinn stated flatly as she successfully removed her hand from his grip.  
Charlie placed his hands on his hips and looked Quinn up and down, a cocky smirk spreading across his face.  
“We should get together some time,” he drawled.  
Quinn could only offer a tight-lipped smile, unable to hide her discomfort at the turn of conversation. He winked at her before turning back to the rest of his little group. Quinn screwed up her face and turned to look at Roxy whose expression mirrored her own.  
“Your family rich or something?” Eggsy asked.  
“A bit, yeah,” Quinn mumbled, her shoes suddenly very interesting.  
“I think I’ve heard of your family,” Roxy stated conversationally. “Actually, I think I’ve met your mother.”   
Quinn’s head snapped up to look at Roxy.  
“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” she muttered sincerely.  
Roxy smiled. “I survived. She is quite the character.”  
“Roxy, I just signed my name on a body bag to get away from her character.” Quinn brandished air quotes around the word “character” as she spoke.  
“That bad?” Eggsy grinned.  
“You have no idea,” Quinn’s eyes widened.  
“Mate. I have a step-dad,” he mumbled as he slipped his completed card into the plastic sleeve of his own body bag.

\------- ***-------

Everyone was getting ready for bed. Everyone except for Quinn, who was nervously clutching her pyjamas to her chest. She watched as her fellow recruits shamelessly discard their clothes, each holding polite conversation as they did. There was no way she was going to undress in front of all these people. Particularly Charlie. She slipped her hand into her messenger bag and removed a neodymium magnet wrapped in a sock. Dangerous, but useful in situations such as this. She quietly slid the magnet under her folded pyjamas and, with an air of nonchalance, sauntered over to the door. Removing the sock from its hiding place, she placed it against the door where the locking mechanism would be and twisted the magnet until she heard a click. Pulling the door open, she quickly and quietly slipped into the corridor.   
She glanced in the direction she had arrived with Agent Tristan, before deciding that she would check the areas she hadn’t been for a toilet or shower room of some sort.  
Where would a secret organisation keep their loos?  
Slowly, Quinn made her way down the corridor, checking around each corner before she quietly turning onto the next hallway.   
She crept quietly for a few moments before she heard a heavy footfall behind her made her pause and turn slowly.   
Merlin was standing right behind her, paying her no mind and tapping away on his clipboard.  
“Ms Edwards, yes?” He looked up at her sternly.  
“Erm. Yes,” she muttered, feeling her cheeks flush.  
“How on earth did you get out of that room?” He asked. Drawing her eyebrows together, she realised he wasn’t yelling, or angry. In fact, he seemed impressed.  
“A neodymium magnet. Please don’t kill me,” she whimpered.  
A corner of Merlin’s lip quirked up in to and amused smirk.  
“I’m not going to kill you. I will take that magnet though.” He lifted a hand, palm open.  
Quinn hesitated before dropping her sock covered magnet into his hand.   
“I’d keep that away from anything electrical. It’s pretty powerful,” Quinn suggested as she watched him weigh it in his hand.  
“Thanks. Good to know,” he let his eyes slide up to look at her. “Why did you feel the need to leave the room?”  
Quinn startled, not expecting the change in subject.  
“Well. You see. It’s all very exposed… in there,” Quinn tripped over her words as she tried to explain. Merlin raised his eyebrows in annoyance, suggesting she get to the point. “I was hoping to find a bathroom, or something along those lines to change in.”  
Pursing her lips, she let her eyes slip to the floor.   
Merlin slipped the hand holding the be-socked magnet into his pocket and kept it there.  
“I can show you, if you like.”  
Quinn’s head snapped up to look at him.  
“Agent Tristan told me about you. And how much you are like he used to be when he was a recruit.” He paused, his eyes trailing over her. “I can see it now.” Quinn flushed.  
“Wait. You trained him?” Quinn burst, trying to turn attention away from her. “How old are you, exactly?”  
Merlin laughed and stepped up next to her, gesturing for her to follow.  
“That’s for me to know, and for you to never find out.”  
Quinn kept her pyjamas clutched tightly to her chest as she followed Merlin around corners and down long, cold corridors until finally he stopped. Turning to face her, he opened a door to their right and motioned for her to enter.   
“I’ll wait out here for you,” he stated. His strict tone had returned.  
Quinn nodded stiffly as she shuffled by him into the dark room. As she stepped through the doorway the bright lights flickered on. She looked around and realised it was a bedroom. Merlin let the door close behind her. Looking to make sure the door was completely closed, Quinn threw off her clothes and changed in record time. Once she was changed, she folded her dirty clothes and stepped back out into the corridor to find Merlin staring at his clipboard again.  
“Are there any other reasons you left your quarters?” Merlin asked, his eyes fixated on his clipboard.  
Quinn hesitated before answering. “Charlie. Sort of. He made me a little bit uncomfortable earlier, I just wanted to avoid it.”  
“Oh?”  
“It’s nothing. I’m sure it’ll pass.”  
Merlin nodded, leading her back towards the recruits’ room. Once they stepped up to the door, Quinn turned to thank Merlin, but he was holding her magnet between his thumb and forefinger.  
“Do you have anything else I should know about?”  
Quinn shook her head, but he didn’t believe her. The questioning looks on his face told her as much.  
“Honestly, sir, I don’t. It’s all I could sneak in.” Quinn smiled up at him.  
“If you say so Ms Edwards.” He reached forward and pushed the door open, his eyes fixed on her’s. “Goodnight then.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Quinn smiled at him and stepped into the room.  
“Quinn!” Roxy’s voice snapped Quinn’s gaze away from Merlin. “Where the hell have you been? I turned around and you were gone!”  
“Just. Nipped out to change.” Roxy pulled Quinn into a hug.  
“How? The door’s been locked the whole time,” Amelia approached them, a quizzical look crossing her features.  
“I sort of unlocked it.”  
Eggsy strode up to them now, his face marred with both worry and intrigue.  
“Dare I ask how?” Roxy muttered.  
“Um…” Quinn looked around to find the rest of the recruits watching her. Shuffling closer to Roxy, she leaned in closer, as did Eggsy, Roxy and Amelia. Quinn’s eyes stayed on the rest of the room, not quite comfortable with them watching her. “With a magnet. Please stop being loud.” They all three turned their heads to where her eyes were fixed on. Roxy turned back, her attention not completely distracted.  
“Right. Well. Did anyone catch you?” Roxy mumbled.   
Quinn nodded her head, a smile creeping on to her lips. “Merlin. May have. He seemed more impressed than angry though, so I wouldn’t worry. And, he confiscated my magnet so,” Quinn shrugged one shoulder and made her way to her bed, placing her clothes inside her suitcase.  
Amelia nodded her head, her brow still creased in confusion.   
“Hey, you need to teach me that,” Roxy smirked at her as she sat down on her own bed.  
“Ok, I will teach you everything I know in exchange for help from you,” Quinn proposed. If she was going to survive and get anywhere in this, she needed a lot of help.  
“Alright, deal.” They exchanged a firm handshake before Roxy crawled under her bed covers. Roxy climbed into her own bed. It was quiet for a while after everyone had settled into their beds and the lights were all out.  
“Quinn,” Eggsy’s voice spoke from somewhere in the dark. “Can you teach me stuff too? I’ve got a few skills I can teach you too.”  
Quinn smiled to herself and shuffled under the sheets, making herself comfortable. “Alright. Deal.”  
“Sweet.”


	2. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn grows a little, swims a little and cries a little. And kinda crushes a little - blink and it's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feedback and where you want this to lead to. I want to strafe away from the source material a bit, been a bit of a creative slump recently so please bare with me. Any creative criticism welcomed.

It was the feeling of water that roused Quinn from sleep. She was wide awake quickly when she realised the entire room was flooded. Everyone stood on their beds as one. Quinn felt the rising panic in her chest. Swimmer she was not. Anything involving physical exertion brought her out in hives, and now she was regretting every moment of her life that brought her here into this flooding room.  
“Alright, nobody panic. Listen to me, stay calm!” Charlie barked, bracing his arms on the rafters.   
“Easy for you to say,” Quinn snapped. Everyone looked at her. “I can barely swim!”   
“Stay close to me,” Roxy spoke calmly, making sure Quinn met her eyes. Quinn nodded her head, shame pouring over her. Roxy’s hand reached out and pulled Quinn over to her bed. In tandem, the group began to search for an exit. In a fit of desperation, Charlie pointed to the other end of the room.  
“Loo snorkels!” He yelled.  
“Loo snorkels?” Eggsy’s voice reached Quinn.   
“Shower heads!” Roxy called back.   
“Go! Fucking go!” Charlie yelled, and everyone swam as quickly as they could towards the shared lavatories.   
Roxy grabbed a hold of Quinn and tugged her along behind her. Quinn struggled to keep up, and then eventually struggled to keep her head above the water. They were getting closer and closer to the ceiling, and Quinn started to really panic now. She kicked her legs as hard as she could to keep her head above water.  
“Roxy! Roxy I can’t!” Quinn felt herself begin to hyperventilate.  
“Quinn! Quinn look at me!” Roxy yelled. “Copy my breathing, just copy my breaths.” Roxy began to slowly breathe in and out, Quinn managed to control her panic long enough to copy her. They were almost touching the ceiling now.  
“We’re going to have to go under water. Can you do that?”  
Quinn nodded her head, Roxy’s calm helping her keep her head.  
“I’m beginning to regret not swimming with my family. And sneaking out the way I did. We might have still had that bloody magnet,” Quinn quipped, making Roxy smile.  
“Next time don’t play your magnet card too soon.” Roxy gave Quinn one last smile before ducking under water. Quinn took one deep breath and ducked under after her. She wouldn’t say she swam towards the lavatories that were now stuffed with shower hoses, but more flailed her way towards them. Roxy beckoned her to swim faster, giving her silent pointers on how to move her arms. Eventually, Quinn managed to get herself to the hose that Roxy was holding, inhaling a deep breath of air before handing it back.   
As Roxy was handing the tube to Quinn, Eggsy swam above them quickly. He considered the large mirror that took up almost the entire back wall, before planting his feet on top of the sinks under it. Grasping one of the taps to stay in place, he brought his fisted hand back and then punched the mirror as hard as he could. He punched it again, and nothing happened. It was on the third try that a crack speckled across the mirror. Quinn and Roxy looked at each-other before turning to watch Eggsy again. Two more hard punches to the mirror broke it enough for the water to break through and cascade through the gap in the wall that Eggsy created. Quinn felt herself pushed and pulled through the hole in the wall. Her hands grasped for anything to hold on to, but before she knew it she was pushed against another body. The water still flowing into the room was drenching her, dousing her face causing her to choke when she tried to breathe. Eventually the water slowed, and Quinn was able to sit up. Coughing and spluttering, she opened her eyes, and was drawn automatically to the figure in the corner. Merlin, now wearing a jacket, was looking at his clip-board before he folded his hands in front of him.   
“Congratulations on completing your first task,” he said sternly. “Charlie. Roxy. Well done. For those of you who are still confused. If you can get a breathing tube around the u-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics.” His eyes landed on Quinn, seemingly annoyed particularly at her. “Worth remembering.”  
Quinn wrapped her arms around her middle and tried to look anywhere but Merlin. She had played her smarty pants card too soon. She turned to Roxy and gave her a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.  
“Eggsy,” Merlin’s impressed face was back as he gestured towards Eggsy with the clip board. “Well done for spotting that was a two-way mirror.”  
“Probably seen enough of them,” Charlie scoffed. Quinn rolled her eyes at him. The rest of the group smiled at his swipe.  
“You can all wipe those smirks off your faces,” Merlin’s demeanour had darkened. “As far as I’m concerned every single one of you has failed.” Merlin pointed in to the flooded room through the hole in the wall. “You all forgot the most important thing,” he paused, looking around at them all. “Teamwork.”  
The recruits all stood simultaneously and approached the opening. Their room was still partially flooded, with water still dripping from the wall. It took a moment for Quinn to notice Amelia’s body sprawled out across the top of the cisterns. She gasped in shock, slapping a hand over her mouth, the other grabbed Roxy’s arm.  
“So much for classic army technique,” Eggsy muttered.  
Quinn brought her hand down from her face and let it sit limply at her side.  
“Now remember, there is no time for emotion in times like this,” Merlin’s unsympathetic words sliced through them. “We’ll get you all to medical to be checked over and then you can all shower and change into dry clothes. That won’t be too much trouble, will it Ms Edwards?”   
Quinn’s head whipped around to find Merlin gauging her reaction, his features stern. Why would he bring that up now? Why did he have to bring it up at all? Quinn was unsure whether she should answer or not. She decided that staring at her feet was, as usual, the best she could do.   
“I asked you a question Ms Edwards.” Quinn looked at Merlin again, he was now tapping away on his clip board again.  
“No, sir,” she said weakly.  
“Good. Now all of you make your way to medical.”  
They all slowly filed out of the observation room, nobody making eye contact with Merlin. Nobody spoke, the only sound made was someone’s wet foot slipping on the sleek floors every couple of steps.   
“That was bang out of order,” Eggsy mumbled, looking back towards the way they came.  
“No, he’s right.” Quinn stopped him before he could get going. “If I am to get anywhere in this whole thing I have to toughen up. Getting nervous over changing clothes isn’t going to help me.”  
Roxy nodded her head. “He might be right, but that was hardly the time to bring it up.”  
It was Eggsy’s turn to nod his head.   
Quinn felt herself begin to shake. Wrapping her arms around herself, she wasn’t entirely sure if it was because she was cold or because she was in shock. 

They eventually made it to medical. Each recruit was paired off with a doctor. Quinn’s nurse wrapped a blanket around her and led her to a vacant gurney.  
“Hop up and I’ll take a look at you,” the doctor said cheerfully. “The first test is usually a bit of a shock. How do you feel?”  
Quinn blinked up at the doctor, not really listening to what it was she was saying.  
“Hm?”   
The doctor frowned, looking over Quinn. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m not sure,” Quinn answered her truthfully. She wasn’t sure how she felt. The doctor watched her for a moment before patting the gurney. Quinn looked at the spot the doctor had indicated before slowly hauling herself up. Whatever adrenaline she had flowing through her before had obviously dissipated somewhere between the almost drowning and this spot in medical. The doctor checked her vitals, taking note of her pulse and her reaction time.  
“You seem to be fine,” the doctor stated as she flashed a light into Quinn’s eyes. “Probably in shock, nothing a good shower and a sleep won’t fix.” Quinn nodded, her eyes seeking out Roxy and Eggsy on the other side of the room. They both looked as worn out as she felt.  
“I think you’re good to go. I think I hot shower and a good sleep are what you need,” the doctor said to Quinn.   
Quinn glanced at her before slipping from the gurney. “Thank you,” she muttered.   
Wrapping her arms around herself, Quinn approached the door they had entered through. Slowly, she pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway, coming face to face with an impassive Merlin.  
“Ms Edwards,” he said coolly. “You are all sleeping separately tonight. If you would make your way to the end of the corridor,” Merlin indicated to the length of hallway to his right. “Someone will show you to your assigned room.”  
With tense shoulders, Quinn let her eyes slide to the floor, and made to move before a thought came to her.   
“I don’t want to step out of line, or question your decisions or anything,” she stated, letting her eyes meet his. “But, I just want to point out that Roxy, I mean, Ms Morton,” a small smile spread across Merlin’s face. “Well, she helped me a lot during the test.” Quinn watched as Merlin’s brows knitted together. “I’m not a great swimmer. Actually, most physical activities are usually lost on me.” She noticed him schooling another smile, which gave her confidence enough to take a step closer to him. “I was too busy panicking, while she stayed with me to calm me down.”  
Merlin seemed to be considering her words before he nodded once.   
“Thank you, Ms Edwards,” he said quietly.  
“Quinn,” she corrected, smiling.  
“Quinn,” Merlin repeated softly. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies when he said her name. “Go get yourself warmed up.”   
Quinn nodded and turned to leave, and again thought of something else.  
“Could you tell Amelia’s family that I’m sorry? That we’re all are. For their loss.”  
Merlin’s eyes glanced to the end of the hallway and he nodded quickly.  
“Course. Now do as you’re told.”  
Quinn smirked and finally made her way to the end of the corridor Merlin had indicated, her cold feet slapping against the hard floor. A hot shower and a warm bed is all she needed now.   
Having been shown to her assigned room, she found a clean towel and dry pyjamas had been left on the bed for her. It was as she stepped into the shower, her tired brain realised that the room was the same one Merlin had shown her to earlier after she had escaped the locked room.   
She let the hot water cascade around her and encase her in warmth. As she felt the feeling return to her cold extremities, she let herself feel the events of the evening. Her throat tightened, and she felt the tears begin to fall. Merlin’s words nagged at her. “No time for emotion.” Fuck that.  
Weeping silently, she slid down the tiled wall and brought her knees up to her chest. Gentle sobs escaping her lips as she thought about Amelia. Poor Amelia. She didn’t deserve that. Her family didn’t deserve that. Nobody did.  
More tears fell as she tried to figure out exactly why she was crying. Amelia’s death? Her own experiences of the night? Complete terror of what was still to come? All of the above? She had to buck up. She couldn’t let herself fail. Apparently, it really does end in death. She may despise her mother, but she still didn’t deserve to have her returned to her in a body bag. Tomorrow was going to have to be a new chapter in the life of Quinn W. Edwards. Straight after her probable seven hour long crying episode.

Quinn jolted awake at incessant banging on the door. Drowsily, she dragged herself out of bed and groaned as she opened the door to a far too chipper Roxy.  
“Good morning,” she sang. “We have a training session in about -” she glanced at her watch. “Fifteen minutes.”  
Quinn was acutely aware of her dishevelled self and bed-head hair.   
“I don’t have any clothes,” she managed to grumble.  
“Check your wardrobe,” Roxy shrugged. Quinn raised her eyebrows and turned to cast a long look across the near empty bedroom.   
“I don’t have one.” She turned back to look at Roxy, just as Merlin walked past. He cast a glance at Quinn and then looked at Roxy, almost amused.   
“Morning ladies. Ms Edwards you have a training session in less than fifteen minutes.”  
“Yes, I am aware,” Quinn snapped as Roxy stepped past her.  
“Clearly not a morning person,” Merlin muttered as he continued down the corridor.  
Quinn closed the door to find Roxy smirking at her.  
“Normal people are not morning people,” Quinn snapped, only making Roxy smile wider.  
Roxy threw her and impassive look as she approached a rectangular seam on the wall.  
“For a smarty pants, you’re not very observant,” Roxy said as she placed a hand in the centre of the seam and pushed.  
The seam sprung forward, bringing with it a clothing rack with a single jumpsuit hanging from it, and a pair of boots in a shoe rack inside.  
“Rude,” Quinn muttered, crossing her arms.  
“You’re welcome,” Roxy chirped as she made her way to the door.  
Quinn had never been a morning person, and the previous night’s test had left her with a night of restless sleep.  
“Come on then, hurry up,” Roxy said as she reached the door.  
“I haven’t even had breakfast,” Quinn whined, as she took the jumpsuit from its hanger.  
“Ok. A. That’s your own fault for over sleeping. And b. I don’t think we’re the ones being trained.”  
Quinn sent her a puzzled look. Eventually, she sighed and threw off her pyjama shirt. “Fine,” she huffed.  
“Wait,” Roxy did a double take and shifted on her feet. “Aren’t you going to wait until I leave the room?”  
Quinn was already pulling off her trousers. “I have to get used to this at some point, and I’m too tired to care right now.” She had already pulled on the jumpsuit and zipped it up.  
Reaching for the boots, Quinn grumbled to herself about anything and everything she found   
to be disagreeable to her in that moment.

The sun was shining brightly out on the lawn of the Kingsman estate. The recruits all stood at attention, their eyes on Merlin, who stood on an impressive double stair, carved stone balustrade and portico that lead into the front entrance of the Kingsman Mansion. In her exhausted state, Quinn was still impressed by the façade of the property. She was more distracted by the caged puppies piled up in front of them. Her mood had improved tenfold when she had laid her eyes on them.  
“As some of you will have learned last night,” Merlin began. “Teamwork is paramount here at Kingsman. We’re here to enhance your skills. Test you to the limit. Which is why you’re going to pick a puppy.”  
Quinn pursed her lips to prevent control her excitement.  
“Wherever you go, your dog goes. You will care for it. You will teach it. And by the time it’s fully trained, so will you be.” Merlin glanced at them all. “If you’re still here, that it. Do you understand? Choose your puppy.”  
Quinn made a bee-line for the Bloodhound pup that was on the third tier of cages. Opening the cage carefully. She let the pup sniff her hand before she lifted him out of the cage.  
“Hello,” she cooed, massaging his paws.  
She looked up as Roxy approached her with a black poodle in her arms.  
“Great!” She exclaimed with a grin. “We’ve worked out that giving you a puppy cheers you up in the morning.”   
Quinn tilted her head and sent her an amused smile.   
“Please, let that rumour circulate. Though many cups of coffee may be easier,” Quinn joked.  
“Good to know,” Roxy looked at Quinn’s pup. “A Bloodhound. Good choice.”  
“You too. The Poodle would have been my second choice,” Quinn admitted as she set down her puppy. Roxy mirrored her as Merlin passed them, his arm draped with leashes. He held one out for Roxy and then another for Quinn. The leashes had collars attached to each.  
“Good choices there, ladies,” he complimented. Glancing behind him, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Not sure I even have anything small enough for that thing.” He mumbled before wandering away, handing out leashed to the rest of the group.  
Quinn knelt down next to her pup who was now excitedly chewing on the leash as she fastened the collar around his neck. She ruffled his ears as Roxy’s poodle jumped on him to play.   
“I might call him Heathcliff,” Quinn told Roxy, they had stood to watch their pups play.  
“Very romantic,” Roxy replied. “I don’t think I’ll name mine just yet.”   
Quinn looked at her quizzically, before she understood what she meant. Can’t get attached if it doesn’t have a name. Anything could happen with these dogs between now and the end. And she had a feeling that Merlin could be just that cruel. The man still intrigued her. She watched him as he glanced around at them all individually as he tapped away on that ever-present clip board in his hands. She bent down and took the leash from Heathcliff’s mouth before he made to run out into the estate.  
“Alright everyone. Fall in.” The group all approached Merlin, each with their pup at their side, leash in hand.  
“I want each of you to spend today teaching your puppy the basics. Sit, stay, and so on. Get to know your pup. Learn his temperament.”  
A beep sounded, causing Merlin to look at his clip-board. He glanced at it, then back at the recruits, a smirk ghosting across his face. “Stay.” He commanded, before he retreated to peruse his clip-board.  
“A poodle?” Eggsy teased when Merlin was out of ear-shot, his eyes on Roxy’s dog.  
“What? They’re gun dogs,” Roxy replied defensively. “Oldest working breed. Easy to train.” Roxy glanced down her nose at Eggsy’s choice. “A pug?”  
Eggsy looked at Roxy now, his smile disappearing. Quinn’s lips lifted as she peeked around Roxy to look at him.   
“It’s a bulldog innit?”   
Quinn and Roxy looked at each other, their eyebrows raised, then looked at Eggsy.  
“It’ll get bigger though, won’t it?”  
They both shook their heads. Eggsy frowned, then look up the line to find the rest of the recruits smirking at his mistake.  
“Shit.” He grumbled,  
Quinn did her best not to laugh but the look on Eggsy’s face was too much.

Merlin returned to the line of recruits, a grim expression on his face. Quinn quickly schooled her features as he nodded his head.  
“Fall out.” He said. “Eggsy, come speak to me first.”  
Eggsy glanced at Quinn and Roxy as left.  
“Wonder what that’s about,” Quinn mumbled.  
“Merlin didn’t look too happy,” Roxy stated.   
“Right, these pups won’t teach themselves.”  
The day went by slowly, not that anybody was complaining. Eggsy eventually joined them after his conversation with Merlin, his face now full of worry.  
“What happened?” Quinn asked.  
“A friend of mine, the bloke who brought me here. He’s been hurt. In a coma.”  
“Fuck, Eggsy I’m sorry,” Quinn apologised.  
“Leave it. I don’t really want to talk about it.”   
Quinn and Roxy watched as he walked away from them. His tiny pup running to keep up with his long strides.


End file.
